User talk:KingFredrick VI
Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleMiner Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CastleMiner Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Sorry i was wrongly accussed of spamming and i can't understand what spamming is that's why i created an account just to say sorry for something i did.(Dan67 17:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) Need to know about any updates on Castleminer or CastleminerZ. What Happenend to Digital DNA3 he disappeared off the Xbox360 and we're wondering if he's making any updates for Castleminer Zombies.(Dan67 17:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) I have no idea. --Frederick Isolation in Wiki Hey KingFredrick VI were is everybody because i made two pages and most of them didn't receive a Comment except for some which was me talking and replying to myself because i haven't seen anybody else other then you and me making and editing pages so The Question is Are we alone On Castleminer Wiki? (Dan67 16:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC)) Forgot to add signature srry about that King. yeah, about that...I can't believe your even here. I have not promoted this what so ever. If you would like to draw new people in, go right ahead :) --Frederick Thanks! --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} I think the site could use a page to help frustrated players in unlocking dragon endurance and perhaps getting a more indepth page for dragons and zombies alike. 'Helping us help others' I noticed other players were having trouble with the undead dragon I thought that perhaps we could make a page to help them, and also upgrade the zombies, skeletons, and dragon pages for better details.GruntMiner312 14:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I made my apologies now can i be forgiven for my immature behavior?(Dan67 14:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC)) King fredrick VI can we have a talk please about kid1 getting adminship since he's just a noob and i always helping you for like well i don't know 2fucking years did you forget all that or are you too busy with your so called "Improvements to the wiki" Because right now i'm pissed off with that bullshit move you pulled on me WTF! Im mad ALL MY COMPLAINTS ABOVEDan67 16:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Requesting to be admin i what to become a admin king fredrick 100 edits, dealing with some bullshit in life jesus christ i need to become an admin ): Dan67 18:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ps: "What do i got to do besides you didn't notice that your giving away free adminship and i was with you on this site for say two years now, does that ring a bell. Note:"when i'm mad sometimes i can't control what i'm doing next"Dan67 18:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hello, I am asking for Admin rights of the CastleMiner Wiki. For addition, I do have more edits already than an an Admin, the GruntMiner dude. Plus, I'm an Admin on other Wikis, so I have a good view point of Admin experience. Anyways, I am a big fan of CastleMiner, and I am pretty sure I'll become a general contributor and a good Admin. Am I also allowed to have Admin rights on the Total Miner Wiki and the FortressCraft Wiki? I will be a general Admin, improving and helping the Wiki. Give me a chance, and if I do bad in any way, remove the rights. Message me back on your thoughts. Thanks! KillFeedz OG 07:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds good! I'll get to work! KillFeedz OG 17:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC)